User blog:Iggyvolz/iMagine 0.2 Status Update
Even though I'm having problems getting permission from Cookie Jar to make iMagine (I haven't heard a response from them in over a month), I'm still developing the game on my own computer, and I'll upload what I have once I can get the OK from Cookie Jar. The version that's up now is called version 0.1, and the next version is 0.2. Some new features in 0.2: Under the hood *Switched from array-and-funcion structure to a class-based structure. This is much less messy and it will allow us to add new functions quickly **I've also put in subclasses for each person and creature (only Furok, Ugger, and Freep are put in right now) so they can have their own unique actions **Actions folder being depreciated in favor of the new classes folder. I will keep it for a couple versions until I'm sure that we got everything copied off. */includes/index.php does not automatically include/require everything under includes. This was bad practice to begin with, because we may not want to require that code **We've switched from include, which will try to continue if there is a non-existent file, to require_once. This will immediately stop the program if the page doesn't exist, which better isolates bugs, in addition to only requiring the page once which could prevent errors *Added /includes/constants folder, which will eventually be used to store constants. Currently only stores starting energy but hope to add more soon. */includes/initiate_session/index.php has been modified to account for other changes *page.html has been moved to /includes/page_render, where it is no longer publicly accessible **/includes/page_render/index.php has been modified because of the page move Over the hood *Error messages changed to be more natural, for example 'function not found' to 'How do I "whatever you typed"?' **Entering an invalid name will now return an error instead of returning nothing *Catchphrases removed, because only Freep and Furok had them at any point, and Freep is the only one known for his catch phrases. Timeline of release I'm almost ready to submit the changes to GitHub. Normally at this point I would post this to a branch to be merged later but I am still waiting to hear back from Cookie Jar to get the OK. If I don't hear anything by November 27, I'll just post without authorization. At that point it will be over 2 months since my last email from the company (see this thread for my communications with Cookie Jar). I sent them an email on how I can watch the series that it had been taken off Netflix. We went back and forth a few times, I sent an email on September 21, then realized it was the wrong address; re-sent it to the new address on the 24th and got a reply later that day. I sent another email just after I got that one, and I got a response the next day, the 25th. I sent an email on September 25th and haven't gotten anything since then. I haven't heard a peep since I even mentioned iMagine, not even an acknowledgement of receipt of the email. I tried re-sending it on October 29th, then on November 7th to the parent company. I have not heard any reply. Category:Blog posts